bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Hitohira no Hanabira
Hitohira no Hanabira adalah single kedua Stereopony yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke tujuhbelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 190 sampai Episode 201. Daftar Lagu *1. Hitohira no Hanabira (ヒトヒラのハナビラ, A Single Petal Piece) *2. Nyamii (ニャーミィ) *3. Yuukan na Funny Friends (勇敢なファニーフレンズ, Brave Funny Friends) *4. Hitohira no Hanabira (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= ヒトヒラの ハナビラが 揺れている 僕のとなりで今 間違った 恋だったそんな事 思いたくはない テーブルの向こう 暗い顔してる 切り出す コトバに 怯えてんだ いったいいつから僕ら こんなキモチに 気づかないふり続けてたんだ? 出逢った日のような あの透き通る風の中で やり直せるのなら もう一度 抱きしめたい ヒトヒラの ハナビラが 揺れている 僕のとなりで今 間違った 恋だった そんな事 思いたくはない 好きだった はずだった いつだって声が聞きたくなるほど それなのに 手が届く先の君が 見えなくなりそうだ 平気だってすぐ我慢してたのは きっと僕たちの悪いトコで いっつも一緒にいたいって 想ってたのに すれ違いは現実を変えた? 出逢った日のような あの柔らかな笑顔だって すぐに取り戻せる 気がしてた 抱きしめたい ヒトヒラの ハナビラが 揺れている 僕のとなりで今 間違った 恋だった そんな事 思いたくはない 黙ったままの君の手のひら たどり着いたナミダがハジけた こんな僕たちの 時間を巻き戻して・・・ ヒトヒラの ハナビラが 舞い落ちた 僕のとなりで今 間違った 恋だった なんて忘れられるはずはないんだ 好きだった 好きだった いまだってすがりつきたくなるほど それなのに 手が届く先の君が 見えなくなりそうだ |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai TEEBURU no mukou kurai kao shiteru kiridasu KOTOBA ni obietenda ittai itsukara bokura konna KIMOCHI ni kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda? deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai sukidatta hazudatta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta no wa kitto boku-tachi no warui TOKO de ittsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta no ni sure chigai wa genjitsu o kaeta? deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga yureteiru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoi taku wa nai damatta mama no kimi no te no hira tadori tsuita NAMIDA ga HAJI keta konna boku-tachi no jikan o maki modoshite... HITOHIRA no HANABIRA ga maiochita boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda sukidatta sukidatta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo sore na no ni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da |-| Terjemahan Inggris= One flower petal is wavering beside me now I dont want to believe our love was a mistake You have a dark face, on the other side of the phone You were scared of the words that were to come out Since when have we pretended to ignore these feelings Like on the day we met, in the clear wind if we can do it all over I want to embrace you again One flower petal is wavering beside me now I dont want to believe our love was a mistake I should have been in love I've always wanted to hear your voice again Even though my hand reaches out, you seem to be fading away... We've got a bad, bad habit of saying everything's fine and bottling it up I always thought about how i wanted to be with you forever but passing by each other changed reality that gentle smile from the day we met... I thought we'd be able to get back soon, and I want to embrace... One flower petal is wavering beside me now I don't want to believe our love was a mistake That palm of yours, who has kept silent, the tears that reached it, they splashed Please rewind time for us who've become like this One flower petal fluttered down beside me now I don't want to believe our romance was a mistake I loved you, I loved you so much that I want to hold you right now Even though my hand reaches out, you seem to be fading away... Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending